


Tyde Pods

by lordjenjen



Series: Pairs so Rare, I'm being Attacked By the US Army [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: Token and Clyde are suppose to visit his parents.





	Tyde Pods

Token hated going to visit his parents. They were always so passive aggressive about his life choices. Like “you know, there's still money in your college funds” and “so and so's daughter is single.” Maybe passive aggressive wasn't quite right.

He straightened his sweater as he checked himself over again. Token knew he looked fine but his parents would find something wrong. It was usually with Clyde though. He knew that's where his parents true issues were. They weren't with his job choice, though he was sure they just didn't like he didn't run the place. They weren't with his living situation, even though two bedrooms just isn't enough! Though they definitely weren't pleased with Clyde.

“Boooooo!” 

Token smiled a little at Clyde's stupid pet name. “What?”

Clyde rounded the corner, fruit by the foot dangling out of his mouth with the Tide Pods in hand. Token saw the reflection in the mirror. Confused by it, he turned to face Clyde, who was clearly struggling with the bag. 

“I can't get it open.”

“What are you doing?” Token asked as he walked towards Clyde.

“I just wanted a snack.”

Token knew Clyde could be stupid sometimes, but he wasn't that stupid…. Was he? Token wasn't taking the chance. He yanked the bag out of Clyde's hands getting a loud “hey” in return.

“What the fuck! You can't just snack on these!” 

“Why not!? Your parents only serve tapas and I'm always hungry afterwards! Besides,” Clyde grabbed the remaining two feet of his snack, “it's called a fucking fruit snack! I better be able to eat it”

Token resisted face palming. “I meant with the Tide Pods.”

“Oh! I'mma eat um so we don't have to go to your parents house. Hospital visits would be more fun than being reminded that I am literally your worst mistake.” Tokens heart suddenly hurt hearing Clyde say that. “I mean I know I am, but you're the fucking idiot that said yes to the date.”

Token dropped the bag of Tide Pods and pulled Clyde into a hug. 

“Nononono. This isn't a mistake. You're not a mistake.”

“Sure I am. I mean, if it weren't for me, you would be a doctor or something by now.”

“I am a doctor. I have a PHD. I'm an astrochemist.”

“Yeah but that's not a real doctor.”

Token sighed and pulled out of their hug. “Clyde, I love you. If I wanted to be a medical doctor, I'd be a fucking medical doctor. We both know I have no qualms just not doing something I don't want to do.”

Clyde hummed. “Sure you do. I need to finish starting the laundry before we leave.”

Clyde made to pull away but Token stopped him. He didn't understand. Clyde sounded really upset and Token didn't like it one bit. His parents were starting to get to Clyde and that was just unacceptable. He didn't know why they went over there. They both clearly hated it. 

Token pulled out his phone, still holding Clyde's arm, and called his mom. When she didn't answer, he called his dad. 

“We're not coming over,” he announced as soon as the phone was answered. “You don't treat Clyde like my fiance and you don't treat me like an adult. So until you can treat us properly, we won't be visiting.”

The other line was quiet for a moment before his dad shouted “Fiance.”

“Yeah. You heard me. I said Fiance. I didn't ask him yet and I was hoping he'd say yes, but still, you don't treat him like a permanent member of my life.” 

“You can't be serious.”

“That. That right there is why you and Mom won't be seeing us until you guys apologize.”

Token didn't wait for a response. He hung up the phone and shoved it back into his pocket. 

“Fiance?” Clyde was obviously confused. It made sense since Token hadn't actually asked him yet. He'd planned to. It was still in the works, but he may as well call it off now. 

Token walked to his dresser and opened his sock drawer. He grabbed a pair of socks in the front, un knotted them and dumped the contents of on into his hand.

“I was going to make this way more of a show because I know how much you like attention, so I'm sorry on that front.”

The last few inches of the fruit snack fell onto the floor as Token got down on one knee. 

“Like I'm talking one of those musical numbers with dancing and shit. I was thinking fireworks and maybe balloons and confetti.”

“No fucking way,” Clyde's voice was barely above a whisper. 

“I was still writing the speech so you'll have to forgive me.” Token cleared his throat. He really wasn't prepared to do this yet but he'd already told his parents so he might as well. 

“Clyde, I love you. You were my best friend before we both knew what we were. You were my first boyfriend and I hope you will be my last as well. Will you marry me?”

Clyde squeezed his eyes shut and nodded his head, obviously trying not to cry. Token smiled and stood up, pulling Clyde into a hug. 

“Dude. It's fine. You can cry.”

“It's not that.” Clyde's voice cracked. “I just really wanted to eat a Tide pod and you took away my only excuse to.”

Token laughed as he hugged Clyde harder. “I thought maybe this was because you lost the rest of your fruit snack.”

Clyde sniffled as pulled out of the hug. “No that still good. 10 minute rule and all.”

“You're so fucking gross.”

“And here you are proposing.” Clyde smiled. “You can still ask with a big grand gesture. I'll act surprised.”


End file.
